banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Top of the Tower
The Top of the Tower is at the top of Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie and where the ending events take place such as Banjo and Kazooie fighting Gruntilda and making her fall under a rock. Points of Interest *Fly Pad *Jinjo Statues *Jinjonator Statue Enemies *Gruntilda Winkybunion (Boss) Gruntilda's Rhymes (From when the fight begins till when it ends) (not complete yet) Banjo and Kazooie Entering *I can't believe that furry pair, got right up here it's so unfair! *But now the stupid bear must fight, this battle tests your skill and might! *Back once more, you'll never learn, that suits me fine, your butts I'll burn! *Who's back up here, oh my word, it's birdy geek and hairy nerd! *I can't believe you're up here again, dumb bear and stupid bird brain! *I'm not one to brag or boast, but after this you'll both be toast! *So you're back, you must be thick, you'll lose again, I'll make it quick. 1st Phase Gruntilda Hurt *Ouch my butt, it's now quite sore, I'll make you suffer, that's for sure! *Ouch my gut you nearly hit, if your shot was down a bit! *What was that, you got me now, you've really angered this old cow! *A glancing blow, nothing more, now I'll knock you through the floor! *Now you've got me in a fluster, faster spells I'll have to muster! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *Did you hear that lovely clack, my broomstick gave you such a whack! *Ah, I see it makes you sad, to know your skills are really bad! *See this swoop and how I flew, my broomstick made a meal of you! *Mmm I see you took that one, a few more and your life is gone! *Hopeless bear runs to and fro, but takes a whack for being so slow! 2nd Phase Transition *It's too easy, so I fear, now watch me step things up a gear! *Don't hit me, that's quite enough, I think you'll find the next bit tough! *That last hit did clip my ear, but you can't get me over here! *Ah it's time to change my spot to put me out of range! *This spot's proving rather rough, I'll have to move to make it tough! Gruntilda Hurt *That didn't hurt, I feel no pain, Grunty's back to fight again! *Argh, I'm slow with all of this lard. That egg of yours caught me off guard! *I can't dodge with all this weight, those nasty eggs I sure do hate! *Ouch! My gut you nearly hit, if your shot was down a bit! *This spot is proving rough, I'll have to move to make it more tough! *Ooof! I took another whack, but watch me give you double back! *That's not fair I wasn't ready, I feel faint and all unsteady! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *So I got you there once more, I knew your skill was very poor! *That last blast you forgot to duck, so Banjo's useless head it struck! *These bolts fly with such a whizz, I love the way they screech and fizz! *Simply put I'm rather proud, your yelps and screams I heard quite loud! *Hah you took another zap, I got you through that little gap! *Grunty's fireball you did kiss, you're so slow I can hardly miss! *Hear that fireball fizz and bang, you're hairy butt took quite a clang! 3rd Phase Transition *Off I fly 'cuz then we'll see, if you can get the best of me! *Did you know I learned to fly? At witch's school, I'm sure you know why. *A big old gal I may be, but when I fly you can't get me! *Old Bottle brain has taught you well, but bears can't fly and I can tell! *Now I'm off into the air, leaving Banjo way down there. *See my broomstick, watch me fly, I'll beat your butt, don't even try! *Up in the air I'll be safe, at my leisure your butt I'll strafe! Gruntilda Hurt *Another hit, I'm getting weak, I really need to take a leak! *ARRGH you got me once again, prepare to take this sizzle brain! *Oooh you sniveling little pup, have this bolt, I'm speeding up! *YOWW That beak gave me a jolt, so you can have this lightning bolt! *Ouch now that one really stung, take this nasty spell I've brung! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *This broom is hard and as it streaks, across the sky it chafes my cheeks! *Fireball fizz and fireball fly, blast that bear out of my sky! *Another whack that's how it goes, watch me fly and pick my nose! *Soon you'll lose and when you've gone, I have to go and use the john! *Grunty's spell your body numbs, an easy task to hit those bums! *I hold on hard and grit my teeth, to stop me dangling underneath! 4th Phase Transition *I may be old and rather wide, but underneath this shield I'll hide! *That pointy beak did not miss, but let's see it get through this! *Look at me I'm quite a mess, here's a shield to hide my dress! *A special shield I need to call, to stop your hits once and for all! *So Grunty doesn't come to grief, here's a spell I can hide beneath! (Jinjo statues appear) *Come on then you little punks, Grunty's spells will make you chunks! *I hid those Jinjos really well, but must have used a lousy spell! *I hid you well for being bad, don't help the bear, you'll make me mad! *So your little furry friends, come here to share your very end! *Useless Jinjos sneer and hoot, go back right now or taste my boot! Gruntilda Hurt *How that Jinjo stung and burned, he got me when my back was turned! *That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready, Jinjos make me so unsteady! *Hey, that Jinjo really hurt, now I'll rub you in the dirt! *Useless Jinjos sneer and hoot, go back right now or taste my boot! *Oooh those nasty pointy beaks, are causing swelling in my cheeks! *Don't hit me you flying pig, my anger is now growing big! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *Your stupid friends aren't much help, standing there while I make you yelp! *Your silly friends upon their blocks, they're going to take a couple of knocks! *Another hit, I don't believe, you didn't dodge, why don't you weave! *Your Jinjos really are a joke, now watch your lives go up in smoke! *Get used to that, there's plenty more of other nasty spells in store! 5th Phase Transition *Useless broomsticks I can't stand, it's left me stranded back on land! *That last shot I failed to stop, so down onto the ground I drop! *My broomstick failed with that last blow, now on my legs I have to go! *Oooof, you've winded me all around, to catch my breath I'm on the ground! *I've bet you thought you had me beat, but look! I've landed on my feet! (Jinjonator appears) *What's all this, how dare you cheat, but I don't care, I can't be beat! *That's no good you stupid jerk, the Jinjo statue will not work! *I really think you ought to run, when I beat him and spoil your fun! *Even with your extra friend, I know you'll meet a nasty end! *That rocky moron can't hurt me, 'cuz Grunty will the winner be! Banjo and Kazooie Hurt *Hear the fizzle and feel the pain, you're going to lose a life again! *Spells rain down upon your head, you stand no chance when I see red! *The bear is dumb, the bird's a twit, 'cuz I just got another hit! *I'm just warming up right now, such fine shots from this old cow! *Grunty's aim is rather good, if you could run, I know you would! Jinjonator Attack *I could take these shots all day, there's no way I'm going to sway! *See your Jinjo fail to work, he's nothing but a feeble jerk! *Your crafty plan stands no chance, I'm firmly rooted in this stance! *There's no way he'll shift my bulk, I watch you cry and have a sulk! *Grunty's strength will see me through, when jinjo's gone I'll batter you! (Attack succeeds) *That last Jinjo has finished me, but who laughs last we shall soon see! *I'm done for now hear me choke, but look what's hidden in my cloak! *Poor old Grunty, set to fall, upon this spell I'll now call! *AARGH I'm beaten fair and square, before I go I've got this to share! *It's all over I can tell, but Grunty's got just one more spell! Magnet Spell *Here's my Magnet Spell at last, run and hide you won't get past! *Magic spell, seek out your prey, it's sure to hit, O happy day! *See this spell, I think you'll find, its target will be your behind! *Spell of Banjo homing, get him now to stop his roaming! *It's now time to end your fun, here comes a spell you can't outrun! Gallery See also:Top of the Tower/Gallery Battle with Gruntilda video Trivia *Although Banjo-Tooie features a Fly Pad on Spiral Mountain, it is not possible to reach the top of the tower as an invisible ceiling blocks Kazooie from going too high. While the battle with Gruntilda takes place at the top of her tower canonically, the area where she is fought is not physically located in Spiral Mountain in the game. *The Top of the Tower is the only part of Gruntilda's lair that is still accessible in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. However, the hole where Banjo and Kazooie pop up from is gone, and, even with Spiral Mountains slight change in size, it is much smaller than during their final battle in Banjo-Kazooie. *A variation of the final boss theme was originally part of an unused theme called "Boss" that also had a variation of a DK64 Mine Cart challenge. *While Gruntilda is grounded, it is possible to attack her and push her off the platform she is perched. If she is pushed over the chasm, she will simply float in midair and not fall (until the Jinjonator attacks). *The Top of the Tower is not reaccessable once the final boss fight is over, as jumping into Dingpot will trigger the ending cutscene again or do nothing, depending on whether or not the player got all 100 jiggies. A similar final boss area at the top of Cauldron Keep (without the B.O.B. laser, the rest of the land and an edited skybox) in Banjo Tooie also can't be reaccessed once the final boss with Hag 1 has been fought. Category:Banjo-Kazooie worlds Category:Trivia Category:Points of No Return